1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile machines connectable to PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) and other networks such as LAN, and communication method suitable for such facsimile machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, facsimile machines that are connectable to not only PSTN but also other networks such as LAN are being developed. Such facsimile machines can perform ordinary facsimile communication over PSTN, which receives and sends data from and to a remote device over PSTN, and another type of facsimile transmission, which receives data from a client machine connected to LAN and transmits it to a recipient over PSTN. This network facsimile machine is also capable of receiving facsimile data from a remote machine over PSTN and transferring it to a client on LAN.
When a network facsimile machine receives image data from a remote machine (transmitting party) over PSTN and transfers it to a client on LAN, it is often impossible for the transmitting party to send an address needed to specify a client on LAN together with the image data. Thus, various information (delivery information or instructions) sent from the transmitting party (or exchange) are associated with addresses of LAN clients beforehand so that a client can be specified based on the delivery information or instructions upon facsimile data reception. After specifying a client, the network facsimile machine transfers the image data to that client.
Conventionally, the delivery information or instructions from the transmitting machine are associated with LAN client addresses in a manner such that a single client is uniquely determined. Therefore, data matching operation to find out a client is required to even a main client who is designated to receive most of the facsimile data. This is troublesome. Further, even less complicated setting is not possible. For example, even if a network facsimile machine wants to transfer facsimile data from a particular remote machine to a client on LAN as well as a client in another section or department of a company, such setting is not feasible. Likewise, even if a network facsimile machine wants to change destination clients depending upon day and time of data reception, such setting is not possible. Thus, flexible use cannot be expected to a conventional network facsimile machine.